Legends Lost
by JT 96 JOLT
Summary: Spyro and his friends think there going to have another normal day, but that changes when they meet a mysterious dragon who wants to play a seemingly harmless game, but ends up to be a dangerous game full of heartbreak and despair


**(AN)(i watched a movie called 'would you rather' and it gave me the idea to make this spyro story, this is just a one chapter story, this story has alot of death so if you don't like that kinda thing, dont read it, hope you like it and be sure to leave a comment, also check out my other spyro story 'A New World, A New Life')**

It seemed like another normal summer day, the sun was up, there was not a cloud in the sky and all was peaceful, but that was about to change, Spyro and Cynder were 17 years old and lived together in a house outside of warfang. Spyro and Cynder invited there friends over the day before and were expecting them any moment. A few minutes went by and spyro heard a knock, he walked to the door and opened it to see his friends.

"come in guys" said spyro as six dragons about the same age as spyro came in. The dragons that came in, in order is..

Jolt- Jolt is a dark blue dragon with a light blue underbelly, light blue wings and light blue horns, he is a little bigger than spyro and is spyro's older brother, his power is electricty.

Angel- Angel is a light blue dragon with rainbow colored hair, she has an even lighter blue under belly and horns and has light blue wings, she is a little bigger than cynder and is Jolt's mate, her power is wind.

Flame- Flame is a red dragon with a yellow underbelly, yellow horns and red wings, he is a little smaller than spyro and is his younger brother.

Ember- Ember is a pink dragon with a light pink almost white underbelly, and yellow horns she is about the size of cynder and is flame's mate.

Skye- (go to google and type skye to see what he looks like) He is bigger than jolt and his power is wind.

Crystal- Crystal is a little bigger than cynder and is white with a crystal colored underbelly, her power is ice and she is skye's mate.

"do you guys want to go to the lake" asked cynder as everyone agreed and left to the lake which was about a mile from spyro's house, they got there and saw a black dragon with a gold underbelly, he was a little smaller than ignitus, the dragon walked to them and spoke, "i've been looking for a group of dragons, would you like to play a game" asked the dragon.

"what kind of game" asked jolt eyeing him, "it's quite simple, it's called would you rather, every round i'll ask each of you something like 'would you rather swim across the lake or run around it' and whatever you choose you have to do it, and every round the questions get harder and the last person standing i will give 100,000 gold pieces" said the dragon

"100,000 gold pieces!" exclaimed ember, "do you even have that much" asked skye.

"I assure you i have it" said the dragon, "so whats it going to be" said the dragon.

They all looked at eachother and decided to do it, "we'll do it" said spyro.

"excellent, we have to do this at my house, its not to far from here" said the dragon as everyone agreed and they all went to the black dragons house. They got there and the dragon escorted them to a large room, he left for a minute and came back with five large bags full of gold coins, "there is twenty thousand gold pieces in each bag, whoever wins takes it all, and by the way my name is grim" said the black dragon as everyone told him there names.

"i'm going to take away your magic until the end of the game" said grim as everyone glowed and after they stopped glowing, there magic was gone.

"we better get it back after the game" said jolt, "i am a man of my word" said grim.

"okay the rules are simple, you have to choose between choice A or B within a time limit or you will be killed" said grim as a steel cage dropped and blocked the exit and five other large black dragons appeared.

"WHAT" exclaimed crystal, "you heard me, i'm not joking, now lets start shall we" said grim.

"fuck this, we're leaving, open the door" said spyro, "i'm afraid i can't do that" said grim.

"do it or i'll kill you" demanded spyro, "can't do it, now lets get started" said grim, Spyro was outraged and lunged at grim, with some strange power, grim grabbed spyro with his power and threw him across the room, spyro slammed into the concreate wall and fell to the ground.

"SPYRO, are you okay" said cynder running to him, "i'm fine, lets just get this over with" said spyro.

"excellent, lets get started, we'll start with skye, the machine in the middle of the room is a shocker, one dragon will sit on each side, the dragon who has to choose will be given a green and a red button, the green shocks you, the red shocks the other, it has ten million volts, twice as much as a normal dragons electricity, now skye, would you rather shock yourself for thirty seconds, or shock flame for thirty seconds" said grim.

"i'll shock myself" said skye angrily as he pushed the green button, suddenly it kicked on and ten million volts went surging through his body, everyone except crystal watched in horror as he screamed in agony, when the thirty seconds was up, skye collapsed to the ground twitching.

"are you okay" said jolt helping him to his feet, "I...I..im..f. " stuttered skye

"lets continue, ember, would you rather shock yourself for one minute or shock skye again for one minute" said grim, "i can't shock myself, i just can't" said ember frantically.

"either make a choice or die" said grim, "just shock me" said skye anticipating the surge of electricity.

"but sk.." said ember before being interupted by skye, "just do it" said skye as ember hit the red button and skye once again had ten millon volts surging through his body, ember buried her head in her arms crying, after the minute was up the electricity stopped and skye fell to the ground.

"skye, are you okay, im so sorry" said ember but got no answer from skye, "SKYE,SKYE, I THINK I KILLED HIM" said ember frantically as crystal ran to skye.

"no he's fine, he just passed out" said crystal as she smacked his face and he woke up.

"alright, jolt, yourself or spyro" asked grim, jolt hit the green button and shocked himself.

"well this is going along smoothly" said grim laughing.

"Angel, you or cynder" asked grim "forgive me cynder" said angel as she hit the red button and shocked cynder, spyro ran to cynder after she had been shocked and held her in his arms, "we'll get through this" said spyro comforting her.

"lets make this interesting, crystal, yourself for four minutes or skye for two minutes" said grim. "COME ON, how sick are you, do you think it's fun to hurt us like this" said crystal, "you haven't even seen sick, choose or die" said grim.

"crystal, shock me" said skye, "i can't" said crystal, "please crystal, four minutes could kill you, i'm used to it, i have a better chance, please" pleaded skye as crystal started crying and hit the red button, shocking skye. Cynder tried to attack grim, but grim saw her lunge at him and deflected her with his arm, she flew across the room and hit the wall, spyro ran to her and helped her up.

After the two minutes was up, skye dropped to the ground lifeless, crystal ran to him and noticed his heart was not beating, "HIS HEARTS NOT BEATING" yelled crystal frantically.

Crystal tried everything, but finally had to except the fact that skye was dead, she cried until grim spoke, "sorry about your loss, but we must continue, so stop crying and play or die" said grim, 'NO YOUR NOT SORRY, OTHERWISE YOU WOULDN'T HAVE US KEEP PLAYING THIS GAME..*SOB*... YOUR A MONSTER" yelled crystal in rage.

"you were the ones that agreed to play this game, I didn't force you, you were the one that shocked skye and killed him..." said grim before being interrupted by crystal, "I HAD NO CHOICE YOU WOULD HAVE KILLED ME IF I DIDN'T MAKE A CHOICE AND I DIDNT THINK IT WAS GOING KILL HIM..* .SOB*" snapped crystal still crying.

She turned her head back to skye and leaned in close, "I love you babe, I love you" said crystal quietly before standing to her feet, then wiping her tears away. Spyro and his friends were all saddend by skye's death but had to keep going. A large dragon came and dragged skye's body away. Angel walked to crystal and put her wing over her.

"okay this is round two, everyone will have a question, the questions will be harder to choose and more dangerous, lets contiune, spyro, would you rather stab cynder with this pick or slash ember with your claws as hard as you can" said grim.

"WHAT KIND OF GAME IS THIS, GAMES ARE MEANT TO BE FUN, NOT TO KILL" yelled spyro. "well I am having fun, so choose" said grim laughing in an evil tone.

"i can't stab cynder, i would die before i did that so, im sorry ember" said spyro as he walked to her and slashed his claws at her leaving four bleeding cuts, ember cried out in pain as flame went to comfort her.

"i'm sorry ember" said spyro looking at the claw marks he just made, "you had to do it spyro" said ember reassuringly.

"jolt, stab angel or slash ember and remember if you choose to stab, you have to push the pick all the way in" said grim, "jolt, just slash me, it's okay" said ember.

"i'm so sorry for this" said jolt as he slashed ember as hard as he could leaving four more bleeding cuts, but this time she let out only a loud wimper.

"WHY CANT WE JUST GO, WE DON'T WANT TO PLAY ANYMORE, WE DONT CARE ABOUT THE MONEY, OUR FRIEND IS DEAD, AND EMBERS GETTING BADLY HURT" yelled flame, "i'm sorry but we have to play till ihe end" said grim.

"then why don't you play" said jolt, "I am playing, i'm your host" said grim.

"okay, flame, stab crystal or slash ember" said grim, "OH COME ON, STOP PICKING ON EMBER, SHES BEEN SLASHED TWICE, isn't that engough" yelled flame.

"choose or die" said grim, "stab me, ember can't take much more" said crystal as flame picked up the pick, walked to crystal and stabbed her in the shoulder, crystal roared in pain as flame drove the pick deeper into her shoulder, he took the pick out and crystal thought she was fine but what she didn't know was that flame hit a major artery and she was loosing blood quickly internaly.

"good, cynder, stab jolt or slash ember" said grim, "cynder, slash me, there's no need to injure someone else, i've already been slashed, i'll be fine" said ember.

"are you sure" asked cynder as ember shook her head yes, cynder then slashed ember as hard as she could and left four more cuts, but on her other side, ember didn't make a sound.

All of the sudden crystal fell to the ground and started puking up blood, spyro went to her, but a few seconds later, he felt her last heart beat, "she's dead" said spyro barely audible as everyone bowed there heads, everyone was feeling sad and angry, but they knew they couldn't do anything. A large dragon then took crystal away.

"at least skye and crystal are together again" said angel starting to cry.

"let's continue, angel, stab flame or slash ember" said grim, "angel stab me, ember can't take any more" said flame, "no.. slash me, i can feel myself dying, i know i'm not going to make it, just please slash me, i love you flame, i'm just not going to make it" said ember weakly, she was in bad condition and was loosing blood quickly, "ember, don't say that, you can make it" said flame weakly and starting to cry.

"slash me angel, please" said ember as angel walked to her and slashed her.

"i'm sorry ember" said angel as ember fell to the ground gasping for air, flame ran to her and held her in his arms crying, "i love you ember..*sob*.. i love you" said flame crying as ember died in his arms. Then a large dragon came and took ember away. " .sob" cried flame with his head buried in his arms as jolt walked to him and put his wing around him.

"be strong little brother, ember would want you to keep going" said jolt, "I guess" said flame still crying.

"okay third round, the dragons you see are going to give you each a card, you cannot look at the card if you do, you will be killed, now i will give you the choice to either do choice A, whatever that might be, or do the card, if you pick the card, you will flip it over and have to do what it says, now the card might be something lethal or it could be harmless, lets begin, Angel, would you rather sit in that room behind you for five minutes or do the card, the room is at 160 degrees and will increase ten degrees every minute until your time is up" said grim.

"that'll be two hundread degrees, I don't think I can do that, so the card" said angel as she looked at it, "all it says is BOOM" said angel.

"ah, these two pills contain two differant forms of powder, when seperate, their harmless, but when combined will explode, you have to swallow these two pills and when they mix together and with a liquid they will explode, but there is a chance it won't even blow up or if it does, it might not kill you" said grim.

"i can't, i'll do the room" said angel, "oh i'm sorry, but you can't go back on your choice, so do it or die, easy as that" said grim as angel grabbed the pills and swallowed them, jolt walked to her and put his wing around her and pulled her close.

"I'm scared jolt" said angel starting to cry, "it'll be okay, I love you angel" said jolt as grim spoke.

"looks like you got lucky" said grim, but as he said it, everyone heard a 'boom' sound and angel fell to the ground literally puking her guts up along with blood, "ANGEL, ANGEL, ARE YOU OKAY" yelled Jolt.

"I love you too jolt" said angel with her last breath as she died, "no, no, no, NOOOOO" yelled jolt crying as a large dragon came and took her away.

"i'm sorry jolt" said spyro sadly, "she was the only girl i ever loved" said jolt crying.

"let's continue, spyro, card or room" said grim, "i'll do the room" said spyro, "good luck, I love you" said cynder as he walked into the room, instantly, he could feel the immense heat, after almost five minutes spyro was about to passout, when the door opened and spyro collapsed to the ground outside of the room.

"get him some water" said grim as a large dragon gave him a large bowl full of cold water, spyro took a couple drinks, then poured the rest all over himself.

"nicely done spyro, cynder, the card or the room at 160 degrees for ten minutes increasing ten degrees every minute" said grim, "but that'll be 250 degrees" said cynder

"choose" said grim, "cynder, do the card, i could barely stand that room and it being fifty degrees hotter, i don't think you could do it" said spyro.

"sighhh...i'll do the card" said cynder as she flipped the card, "it says 'hot times two' said cynder curiously.

"well, now you have to do the room, but twice the heat" said grim, "WHAT, I CANT DO THAT" said cynder as a large dragon forced her into the room, "YOU CANT BE SERIOUS, SHES GONNA DIE" yelled spyro.

"then she shouldn't have taken the card" said grim, Spyro just filled full of rage and attacked the dragon that was closing the door to the room, then all the dragons except grim and cynder got into a fight, grim could easily stop it, but he was having to much fun watching, a few minutes went by and grim grew bored and with his magic stopped the fight, the other large dragons pinned spyro, flame, and jolt.

"CYNDER I LOVE YOU" yelled spyro but cynder couldn't here it through the heat rooms door, one of the dragons turned the heat on and the room's tempature increased to 320 degrees, cynder could barely stand it, and after just three minutes, it increased to 380 and by that time cynder had died of the intense heat. After the ten minutes was up, a large dragon opened the door and pulled out cynder, her body was charcoaled and burnt, every one knew she was dead, spyro couldn't stand to see his lover like that so he turned around and buried his head in his arms crying.

After a large dragon dragged her away, spyro got up and snapped at grim, "WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT, THERE'S ONLY THREE OF US LEFT" yelled spyro outraged.

"Yes it come's down to the three brother's, but only one can be left standing, so let's continue, flame, card or room," said grim

"card" said flame as he flipped it over, "it says, fight to the death" said flame

"this is a bad one, i would say your goodbye's just in case" said grim, "goodby..." said flame before being cut off by jolt,

"hold on little bro, we aint sayin goodbyes yet, good luck, not goodbye" said jolt, "good luck flame" said spyro.

"okay, your card means you have to fight my son, reaper" said grim, "he can use magic, you cannot" said grim.

"I won't need to use magic" said a dark black dragon with a white underbelly, it was reaper, he was a little bigger than spyro, but not bigger than jolt, he had black eyes and white horns that went straight up a few inches, the abruptely turned back twords his tail, they had a slight curve and a sharp point, the tops of the horns looked extremely sharp, all in all they had the shape of the grim reaper's scythe, hence his name, reaper.

The large dragons forced spyro and jolt into a small cage so they couldn't interfere with the fight, reaper and flame were eyeing eachother walking in a circle, never taking there eye off of the other, then reaper made his move, he lunged straight for flame with his head slightly down so his horns would cut him, flame tried to dodge his attack, but as he jumped up, reapers horns slid right across flames arm and left a gaping cut, flame yelled in pain but imeadiately got to his feet and jumped at reaper as he was turning around, his attack was successful and flame knocked reaper to the ground, flame started clawing and biting reaper, but reaper lunged his head forward and put two parallel cuts in flame's chest, reaper then kicked flame off of him and sent him flying across the room.

"flame be careful of his horns, keep an eye on them" yelled spyro, "come on flame, you can do this" yelled jolt

Flame got back to his feet to see reaper charging at him full speed, flame immediately jumped straight up as reaper ran into the wall and his horns got stuck in the wall, flame landed and charged reaper full speed and hit reaper's ribs, instantly you could here reaper's ribs breaking as his head came unstuck and he was sent to the ground, flame once again started clawing and biting reaper, but this time he held reapers throat to the ground so he couldn't cut him again, and just when it looked like flame was going to win, reaper used his shadow ability to get free from flame's deadly attacks, but flame noticed him reappearing behind him and swung around and struck a powerful blow to reaper's head, reaper once again was on the ground, but as flame was about to jump on him again, reaper shot a lethal mix of poison at flame, it hit his chest wounds and entered, instantly flame yelled in agony and fell to the ground gasping for air, the poison was attacking his vital organs and after about five minutes of excrutionating pain, flame breathed his last breath and died.

"FLAAMMMEE... THAT WAS A CHEAPSHOT AND YOU KNOW IT GRIM" yelled jolt, "YEAH THAT WAS BULLSHIT, HE WOULD HAVE WON IF IT WASN'T FOR THAT BOGOUS MOVE" yelled spyro.

"I said at the beginning of the fight, that reaper could use his abilities, it was completely fair" said grim

"HOW IN THE FUCK WAS THAT FAIR, REAPER COULD USE HIS ABILITIES, BUT FLAME COULDN'T" yelled jolt.

"I won and flame's dead, easy as that, so stop complaining" said reaper, "your just like your dad, a liar, a cheat, and above all, a worthless excuse of life" said spyro in rage.

"thank you" said reaper mockingly which pissed both spyro and jolt off to limit's they've never felt before.

"well anyway, congrats you two, you have made it to the final round, and this is not going to be an easy one, jolt, heads or tails" said grim, "heads i guess" said jolt as grim flipped a coin, when it landed, it faced heads up.

"okay you get the choice, kill yourself or kill spyro, you have ten seconds to answer" said grim.

"just kill me" said spyro, "I can't little brother, sorry, I love you" said jolt.

"sighhhh... myself" said jolt, "goodbye brother" said jolt as a large dragon came up behind him and snapped his neck, he then dragged him away.

"congradulations spyro, you have won and i am a dragon of my word, the 100,000 will be at your house when you get there" said grim, "how do you know where i live" said spyro.

"i know almost everything, goodbye" said grim as spyro was knocked out by one of the large dragons, when he woke up, he was at his house in his bed, at first he thought it was a dream, but when he looked beside them, all there was, was five bags of gold coins, he instantly felt rage and sadness, he fell off the bed crying and mourning, he then got up and started punching his wall as hard as he could, time after time after time again he punched his wall until there was about twenty holes in it and his paws were swollen and bruised. After about an hour of contemplation, crying, and mourning, he looked out his window and saw that it was morning, he got up, got a pen and wrote a note and put it on one of the bags, he then went to the temple and went to talk to cyril, "spyro what are you doing" said cyril friendly.

"cyril, will you come to my house in an hour, just walk in and go to my bedroom, i won't be there, but there's a surprise waiting" said spyro sadly.

"sure spyro, can i ask what this is all about" said cyril, "you'll find out soon enough" said spyro as he flew out the temple with tears in his eyes.

"i'm sorry but I can't go on in life without you, i'll be with you all soon" said spyro as he landed at the lake, he walked into the water and dove down as far as he could, he waited and waited and finally, he drowned, his lifeless body laying at the bottom of the lake.

An hour went by and cyril got to spyro's house, went in and went to his bedroom, he saw the holes in his wall and saw scorch marks on his wall, he then saw the bags and saw a note, he started reading it..

"cyril, yesterday, cynder, flame, jolt, skye, ember, crystal, angel, and I met a large black dragon named grim, he asked us to play a game, and whoever won, got 100,000 gold pieces, so we accepted thinking it was going to be a harmless game, but we were wrong, he took our powers, locked us in his house and made us play a game i do not want to explain, i watched everyone die a cruel and agonizing death, i can't bear life without my family or friends, so i have decided to kill myself, don't bother looking for me, by the time you read this i will be dead, i hereby donate all of my belongings, including the 100,000 gold pieces, to the temple, sorry and goodbye"

"ancestors" said cyril as he fell to the ground, he felt as if a hundred thousand pounds fell on him, the fact that the dragons that saved him and the world and the others that were such good friends and an important influence of the community and the temple, were dead, made him feel as if he was paralyzed, he couldn't think, couldn't move, he jut didn't know how to take in all this tragic information. After about an hour of just staring off into space he finally got up and left the house to head back to the temple to inform the others. Once he got there, he called a city wide meeting in the town square, everyone showed up, hunter, volteer, terrador, and Cyril were all on a large stage in the middle of the town square, when Cyril got up and spoke, "today is a tragic day, eight very brave and legendary dragons have been taken from us" said Cyril as everyone, even the other gaurdians gasped.

"spyro, cynder, jolt, angel, flame, ember, skye, and crystal were killed by an unknown dragon named grim, I know this because spyro came to me this morning and told me to go to his house in an hour, so I did, I found the note I have here in my paw, i'm going to read it" said Cyril as he read it and everyone listened in horror, Cyril's voice was starting to crack tword's the end, after he read it, he once again spoke,

"let's all take a second to bow our heads in respect... we have no leads for this grim guy, so if any of you come in contact with a black dragon with a gold underbelly named grim, please, walk away, and come get us... another thing, these dragons that we have lost, I don't want them to be forgotten, so I propose every year on this day of sunday, September 7th, we have a memorial holiday in there respect, and that we build a statue of each of them right here in town square" said Cyril as everyone clapped and agreed.

No-one was the same after that day, everyone was a little sadder, for they would all miss the dragons that were always there to help, that night the city of warfang sent over 75,000 flying lanterns into the sky, when word of there death hit the other cities, over 900,000 flying lanterns were sent into the sky between the cities of avalar, Shasta, stillbourn, and namari alone, and many citizens of warfang wrote sayings like "you will be missed" or "we will never forget you or what you have done" and many others on the wall that surrounded warfang, there was a funeral at the temple the next day and everyone showed up, even people from other tribes, including all the leaders were there, and they agreed that if war ever happened again, that on September 7th, they would not fight. Word of their death swept across the realm like wildfire, and everyone was saddened by it, it just wouldn't be the same without them.

**4 MONTHS LATER**

A group of young dragons were at the same lake spyro and his friends were at when all of the sudden, they heard a voice from behind them, "want to play a game" said the voice, they turned around to see a large black dragon with a gold underbelly laughing evily.

**(AN)(this was just a story i thought of in one night, so i hope you enjoyed and be sure to leave a comment, also check out my other spyro story 'A New World, A New Life')(PS. so this is the remastered version, I hope you like it better than the last version)**


End file.
